


Miraculous: Origins

by TwilaMerryray



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Novelization, Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilaMerryray/pseuds/TwilaMerryray
Summary: An adaptation of the Origins episodes; Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste have no idea how much their lives are about to change when a great evil awakens and they learn they might be the only ones who can stop it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my version of a novelization of the Miraculous season one episodes Origins Parts 1 & 2. All characters and events belong to Thomas Astruc and the writers of the show. I have done my best to stay true to the storyline, but with a few tweaks to aid in continuity and comprehension.

There is, on a quiet street in the seventh _ arrondissement _of Paris, a little massage shop owned by a peculiar little man. His name is Wang Fu, and he is important to this story. He is a short man who hails from Tibet, but always wears Hawaiian print shirts and a smile that can melt all of your worries away. It is worth noting that he also gives good massages. But most importantly of all, Master Fu is the last of the Order of the Guardians, and the Keeper of the Miraculous.

Upon entering is shop, a quaint workspace with a bamboo floor and graced with sweet spices and oils, you would never know it, but within the phonograph on his cabinet is a hidden compartment concealing a secret locked box.

But perhaps we should start from the beginning.

From the beginning of time, whenever an abstract concept is formed, be it creation, destruction, mischief, or generosity, a _ kwami _ is born; it is a small being, maybe six inches tall, somewhat resembling a specific animal, and imbued with power beyond your wildest dreams. For a long time, kwamis were unable to interact with humans, that is, until a mage created magical jewels called the _ Miraculous _ thousands of years ago. These serve to root a particular kwami to the world and to a wearer, giving the holder access to magical superpowers. These jewels are the secret stored in Master Fu’s box.

In fact, there are dozens of Miraculous stored in this box, and far more outside the hands of Master Fu, but there are two Miraculous that stand out from the rest: the Ladybug, with the power of creation, and the Black Cat, with the power of destruction. According to legend, whoever should wield both at the same time will receive absolute power, which is why they must never end up in the wrong hands of one person and remain locked in a box under Master Fu’s trained and watchful eye.

As the Great Guardian, Master Fu can give out Miraculous to wearers. Two Miraculous, however, the Butterfly, and the Peacock, were lost to time. Master Fu himself wears a Miraculous, which you may gather from the jade turtle bracelet on his wrist, if you know what to look for. Accordingly, he has a kwami, Wayzz, who grants him the power of the Turtle Miraculous.

Fu, aging as he is, is not in much of a position to be doing superhero activities, but a mistake he made years ago may be coming back to haunt him.

* * *

_ “As you know, Nooroo, I seek the absolute power of the union of the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous.” _

_ “But Master, nobody knows where those Miraculous are!” _

_ “I found you, though, my little Nooroo. Your Miraculous…remind my of its powers again.” _

_ “The Butterfly Brooch allows you to give someone their own superpowers and to make that person your devoted follower.” _

_ “And when it comes to luring superheroes, what could be better than creating supervillains?” _

_ “But Master, the Miraculous are not meant to be used for evil purposes!” _

_ “Enough! I must have this absolute power! Your Miraculous is in my control. I’m your master now, and you must obey me. _

_ “…Yes, Master.” _

_ “Nooroo, ‘ _ Dark Wings, Rise!_’ From this day on, I shall be known as “Hawk Moth”. _

* * *

Master! Master!” Ways fluttered above Fu, who was in the middle of performing a meditative treatment and sitting next to a customer.

Fu tried to act natural. “Chanting…it’s all part of the treatment.” But this was serious. He quickly helped the confused man up and ushered him out the door. “Thanks for coming! See you next week!” He turned to his kwami. “What is it, Wayzz?”

“Master, the Butterfly Miraculous, I felt its aura,” Wayzz panted as he bobbed through the air.

Fu scratched his chin. “I thought it was lost forever…”

Wayzz continued. “But Master, it’s a negative aura. I fear it may have gotten into the hands of a dark power.”

Master Fu did not skip a beat. “We must find Nooroo and his Miraculous.” He paced around the room. “If it has gotten into the wrong hands, there’s no telling what evil will come upon the world."

Fu held up his wrist that bore the bracelet. He shifted into a fighting stance, one arm above the other. “Wayzz, time to transfor—“ He clutched at his aching back and fell to the floor.

Wayzz descended next to Fu’s head. “Master, be reasonable…You are—“

Fu had heard it before. “Still young. I’m only one hundred and eight-six.” He hoisted himself off the ground. “But you’re right, Wayzz. I can no longer do it alone.” Fu eyed the phonograph on top of the cabinet. “We’ll need some help.”


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette had heard it said that she had a natural talent for bad luck.

Punctuality was not her best friend, and she could be clumsy from time to time. Well, actually fairly often. But she was an optimist, and she felt that was all that mattered. At least, she tried to be an optimist. There were days when she wondered if she really was prone to bad luck.

Like today, for instance. When her alarm rang for fifteen whole minutes before she finally woke up to her mother calling her from downstairs that she really did need to get up now. _ And on the first day of school, too! _ Marinette peeled herself out of bed without even stopping to brush her hair and climbed down her loft ladder to the kitchen. She kissed her mother _ bonjour _ and sat down for breakfast.

“I’ll bet you anything Chloé will be in my class again,” Marinette lamented as she prepared her cereal. _ And she will probably refuse to leave me alone and try to make a fool of me…again. _

“Four years in a row? Is that possible?”

“Definitely.” Marinette rolled her eyes. “Lucky me.”

“Don’t say that. It’s the start of a new year! I’m sure everything will be just fine.” Her mother set the milk carton next to her daughter’s bowl.

Marinette wanted to agree. _ Everything should be fine, right? This whole bad luck deal is just nonsense. _

But then she set the cereal box down, which bumped an orange loose from the fruit basket, which rolled over the butter dish, and knocked over the open carton of milk. And then Marinette’s elbow bumped the cereal box off the other side of the table.

_ Yep, my natural talent for bad luck is real. _ She groaned.

Marinette’s mom caressed her daughter’s cheek.

* * *

After Marinette was dressed, she went downstairs to her parents’ _ pâtisserie_. Her father had made matcha _ macarons _ for her to take to her class. He handed them to her, packed in a neat little box, and Marinette bounced on her toes. Her dad was so kind making these just for her, and it was Marinette’s favorite tradition to treat her classmates to her parents’ famous baked goods on the first day of school.

“Thanks, Dad! They’ll love them.” She kissed his cheek. “You’re the best!”

“We’re the best!” He grinned and patted her head. “Thanks to your amazing designs.” He pulled a folded piece of paper out of his apron pocket with Marinette’s sketch of the new patisserie logo, a laurel wreath featuring cursive lettering for “Tom & Sabine”. The emblem was now plastered everywhere, from the signs out front to the bakery boxes themselves. Marinette giggled and threw her arms around her dad’s neck…dropping the macaron box in the process. Her dad, always thinking on his feet, caught it effortlessly and handed it back to her. It happened to his daughter a lot.

Marinette hugged both of her parents one last time, grabbed her backpack, and ran out the door, praying that she would not have any more bad luck that day.


	3. Chapter 3

As she stood on the curb, a car whizzed by and almost knocked a stunned Marinette off her feet. As she regained her balance, she realized that an elderly man was crossing the street, blissfully unaware of oncoming traffic as he hobbled along with his cane. Marinette glanced around to see that all other passerby were either on their phones or just not paying attention.

A car was approaching rapidly. They honked, but the man did not seem to notice.

Marinette didn’t even think. She always thought of others before herself. She may have been a clutz that attracted bad luck, but she had a keen eye for detail to see what others needed, and never had to think before helping a stranger.

She ran out into the street, grabbed the man by his wrist, and yanked him with her to safety.

She landed with her face to the concrete, surrounded by matcha macarons. The old man stood over her. “Thank you, _ mademoiselle_…oh, what a disaster.”

Marinette lifted her face just in time to see an oblivious pedestrian crush a macaron. It could be worse, I guess. She stood and picked up the box, still containing a few treats. “Don’t worry, I’m no stranger to disaster. Besides, there’s still a few left.” She offered one to the man. He tasted one and smiled. “Delicious!"

The school bell rang, and Marinette jumped. If there was a day not to be late, it was the first day! She bowed her head to the man. “Have a nice day, _ monsieur_!” Then she turned bolted across the street to the school.

Master Fu ate the last of the macaron, smiling to himself. “Thank you very much, mademoiselle.”

* * *

Marinette arrived to class just as the bell rang. She went to the desk she had sat in for the past three years and was about to settle in when a familiar hand slammed down on the desktop.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng!”

_ Here we go again… _

“What are you doing in my seat?”

Marinette looked up. “But Chloé, this has always been my—“

“Not anymore,” Sabrina, Chloé’s minion…er, best friend, piped up. “New school year, new seats.”

_B_ _ ut _ not _ new Chloé and Sabrina _, Marinette thought.

“So why don’t you go sit beside that new girl over there?” Chloé gestured to a girl sitting at the front of the class, who promptly scowled up from her phone, tasting the sourness of Chloé’s tone.

Marinette started to object. Not that she was opposed to sitting with the new girl, but Chloé’s snobbery was getting old.

“Listen, Adrien’s arriving today, and since that’s going to be his seat,” Chloé spelled out slowly, pointing to the desk in front of Marinette, and continued, “this is going to be my seat.” She smiled as if Marinette were a small child and claimed the desk by tapping her manicured nails against the surface. “Get it?”

“Who’s Adrien?” Marinette had yet to hear anything about this.

Chloé and Sabrina laughed. “What rock have you been living under?” Chloé spat.

“He’s only a famous model,” Sabrina explained, as if it were obvious.

“And I am his best friend. He adores me,” Chloé added. “Go on, move!”

Chloé didn’t see that the new girl was now standing behind her. “Hey, who elected you ‘Queen of Seats’?”

Chloé turned to her new target. “Look, Sabrina, we’ve got a little do-gooder in our class this year.” She sneered. “What are you gonna do, shoot beams at me with your glasses?"

The girl glared back. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” Then she grabbed Marinette by the wrist and started to pull her over towards her desk.

As Marinette stood up, the girl let go. Marinette tripped and fell, dropping the macaron box yet again and spilling almost all of what remained inside. She sat down at the desk next to the girl, the one Chloé had told her to move to, and apologized profusely to the girl for bringing so much attention onto her.

Madame Bustier began the class. The girl reassured Marinette under the teacher’s introductions. “Chillax girl. No biggie.”

Marinette sighed. “I wish I could handle Chloé the way you do.”

The girl turned on her phone to display a comic book cover featuring a woman in a skin-tight jumpsuit soaring over a city. “You mean, the way Majestia does it. She says, ‘All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing.’” She pointed to Chloé. “Well, that girl is evil,” she said, putting an arm around Marinette. “And we are the good people. We can’t let her get away with it.”

As confident as this girl was, she clearly had not spent four years with Chloé. “That’s easier said than done. She likes to make my life miserable.”

“That’s because you let her, girl! You need to be more confident.”

Marinette smiled. She took the last remaining macaron out of the box and broke in half. She offered a piece to the girl, along with her name.

The girl took it and gave hers in reply: “Alya”.

The two girls grinned and enjoyed their macaron, pretending not to notice Chloé fretting about Adrien being late.


	4. Chapter 4

He was almost there.

Adrien bounded through the park towards the school.

After thirteen years, he would finally get to be a normal kid. Okay, well, that _ was _ his face on the advertisement he had just passed. But he would be more normal than he had ever been.

Homeschooling had made sense while his mom was here. She had made it fun. She even made modeling fun. She had beckoned her husband, world-famous fashion mogul Gabriel Agreste out of his office and cajoled him into making time for his family.

But then she disappeared. Since then, his father locked himself in his _ atelier _ and the most Adrien saw of him was the demanding expectations he forced upon him.

He could understand why his father was overprotective, but he did not understand why he wasn’t allowed to attend school. His only two options were cool-mannered visiting tutors or impersonal online classes.

_ That’s all about to change_, Adrien thought.

He was almost there.

The car had almost beaten him to the school. “Adrien, please be reasonable!” His father’s assistant, Nathalie, burst out of the backseat, followed by Adrien’s bodyguard. “You know what your father wants.”

Adrien called out over his shoulder to her. “Yes, but this is what I want!”

Almost to the front steps. Almost inside. Once inside, he was free. They couldn’t pry him away once he was inside, not without making a scene. And his father _ hated _ making a scene.

Halfway up the steps, Adrien heard a groan.

He turned and saw a little elderly man lying on the ground a short distance away. He had clearly fallen, and his cane lay just out of his arms’ reach.

Adrien didn’t pause to think. Somewhere in his mind, he knew that this meant he would not make it into the school fast enough, but he had too much of his mother in him to not help others before himself.

He dashed over and helped the man up, handing him his cane.

“Thank you, monsieur.” The man bowed his head.

“No problem,” Adrien smiled. And when he turned, he realized that Nathalie and his bodyguard had caught up with him.

“I just wanted to go to school. Just like everybody else. What’s so wrong with that?” Adrien lowered his head. “Please don’t tell Father about any of this. Please.”


	5. Chapter 5

Madame Bustier welcomed the students into their next class. She was mid-sentence in her instructions when one boy stood up, his fist raised to clobber a boy in the desk across from him.

“Ivan! What is going on?”

“It’s Kim!” Ivan dropped his fist. He held in his other hand a crumpled piece of paper. Kim made a face and Ivan’s brow furrowed again. Turning away, he mumbled something and then moved back in for a punch.

Madame Bustier would have none of it. She sent Ivan to the principal’s office without a warning.

Hearing this, Ivan’s eyes widened, but he glared at Kim and crumpled the piece of paper further.

_ "Negative emotions. Perfect. Just what I need. Burn a whole in his heart, my horrible akuma. Fly away, and evilize him!" _

Ivan stomped down the hallway. “I shouldn’t be the one in trouble for this. If she had seen what he’d wrote, what he called me…maybe she would punish him.

It was not Ivan’s day. As soon as he entered Monsieur Damocles’s office, the principle berated him for not knocking on the door first and sent him back out to “try it again”.

Ivan closed the door.  _ How dare he…  _ Ivan didn’t even notice the black butterfly wriggle its way into his clenched fist and become one with the paper ball, staining it black.

_ "Stoneheart, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on those who have wronged you." _

Ivan smiled. _ Finally, the power to make Kim pay.  _ “Okay, Hawk Moth.”

* * *

Marinette and Alya were in the library when the whole building began to shake. Almost like footsteps, resounding thuds echoed through the school.

Panicked students ran to all exits to escape whatever might be coming, but Alya and Marinette remained in the library, where on the security camera screens they could see the source: a massive stone being stomping on the pavement in front of the school, shouting, “Kim! Kim!”

The monster had Ivan’s voice.

“What’s going on?” Marinette couldn’t take her eyes off the screen. “It’s as if Ivan has…”

“…Been turned into a real-life supervillain!” Alya was so ecstatic, she was shaking. She looked at her phone. “GPS? Check. Battery? Check. I am so outta here!”

She was already halfway out the door. Marinette, stunned, called after her, “Where are you going?”

“Where there’s a super villain, there’s always a superhero close behind! No way am I missing this!”

She left Marinette in the empty library. On the screen, the monster, still bellowing for Kim, threw a car at the security camera positioned outside.

_ First day of school, and disaster is already coming and heading for the rest of Paris. _ The screen went blank, and Marinette closed her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Nathalie was quizzing Adrien on useless history facts. It wasn’t that Adrien didn’t enjoy history, but today, all of his lessons just seemed exceedingly…useless.

She paced next to the table where he sat, head resting on his hand, as she read the questions from a tablet. “Who was the first president of the fifth French Republic?”

Adrien didn’t blink. “Everyone thinks it was de Gaulle, but it was actually René Coty before the first elections.”

“Excellent, Adrien.” _ Still a useless fact, _ he thought.

He straightened as his father abruptly entered the room. “Nathalie? Give me a moment with my son, would you?” She stepped aside.

“You are not going to school. I already told you.”

_ N__athalie promised not to tell. Clearly not. _ “But Father—“

“Everything you need is right here, where I can keep an eye on you. I will not have you outside in that dangerous world.”

Adrien might normally have simply agreed so his father would cease the lecture, but this time, he refused to drop it so quickly. “It’s not dangerous, Father! I’m always stuck in here by myself. Why can’t I go out and make friends, just like everybody else?” _If Mom was here, she’d understand._

“Because you are not like everyone else! You are my son!” He gestured to Nathalie, the conversation over. “Continue.”

And with that, Adrien’s father left the room. Adrien hung his head. _ I wish Mom were here… _

Nathalie picked up on the air this encounter had left in the room. “We can leave it there for today, if you’d like.”

So Adrien retreated to his room. His room had everything a kid could ever want: three computer screens, a rock climbing wall, an eighty-two inch flatscreen TV…but it wasn’t out there. Where kids made friends. Chloé was his friend, of course, but since his mom disappeared, he hadn’t even been allowed to hang out with her. He flopped on his bed.

He looked up when he heard thumping coming from outside. Racing to the courtyard in front of the mansion, he found a clear view of where the police were attempting to corner the massive stone giant with handguns. But when they fired, there was a flash, and the monster only growled and grew even bigger than before, hurling a nearby van at the fleeing police chief.

* * *

The mayor—André Bougeois, Chloé’s father—was on the news. He was instructing that all Parisians stay in their homes until further notice.

The broadcast cut to the reporter. “As incredible as it seems, it’s been confirmed that Paris is indeed being attacked by a super villain. The police have been struggling to keep the situation under control.”

It cut back to the police chief, who had his arm in a sling after his close encounter with the monster. He told the camera, and the people of Paris: “Be confident! The strong arm of the law will come crashing down on the—“ He winced as he raised his injured arm. “I mean…the other arm.”


	7. Chapter 7

“I hate first days back at school.” Marinette turned off the newscast in her room. She didn’t want to think that nothing could be done to save Paris. Curled into a ball, she peeked over the back of her desk chair, facing the screen. She glanced down, and a strange box caught her eye, black wood with red engravings etched into it. She had never seen it before, and was confident she would have recognized it if she had.

Curious, she thumbed open the latch, and saw inside a pair of red earrings with black dots. Before she could examine them any further, though, a ball of red energy swelled up from the box. As it dissipated, it left in its wake a red…_thing _.

* * *

Adrien definitely had not placed the box on the coffee table. In fact, he had never seen anything like it. It fit into the palm of his hand; he opened it, and inside was a black ring with a paw print emblem.

Without warning, a glowing green ball of energy formed and grew, rising until it hit eye level with him. The energy diffused into the air, leaving a black creature floating where it had been.

* * *

Marinette screamed. “It’s a giant bug?! A mouse?! A…a bug-mouse?! Someone help!” She called for her parents and holed herself up in the corner, throwing any object she could reach at the intruder. Books, shoes, sewing supplies, she threw them all flying, but the bug-mouse dodged them. Either that or Marinette just had really bad aim, to go with the bad luck.

And then it spoke. “Everything’s okay! Don’t be scared!”

That was even worse. Marinette shrieked. “The bug mouse talks!”

Sprawled on the floor and backed up against her vanity, Marinette realized she had nothing left to lob at the creature. Feeling the counter with her hand, she recognized an empty water glass.

It continued to plead with her. “Listen, Marinette. I know everything may seem a bit strange, but I’m not going to hurt—“

Marinette lunged forward with the cup, slamming it right on top of the thing.

The creature wasn’t phased. “Okay, if that makes you feel safer…”

_ What in the world…? _ “What are you, and how do you know my name?”

The creature smiled. “I am a kwami, and my name is Tikki. Now let me just explain.”

_ This can’t be happening. _ Marinette shouted for her parents again.

The thing—kwami—tried to stop her, and proceeded to fly _through_ the glass to hover over Marinette’s hand that was fumbling for the latch to the trapdoor leading downstairs. Marinette froze.

“I’m your friend, Marinette! You have to trust me. You’re the only one that can stop the Stoneheart!”

* * *

In Adrien’s room, the creature yawned and stretched in midair. Adrien tried to poke it. “No way! A genie, like the one in the lamp!”

The creature wasn’t amused. “I met him once; so he grants wishes, big deal. I’m way more personable. The name’s Plagg, nice to meet you. Got anything to eat round here?” He was already halfway across the room, biting into anything he could get his mouth on.

Adrien chased after him, trying to get an explanation, but Plagg eluded him, still hunting for something to eat. He had bitten into several pillows and a video game controller before Adrien finally climbed halfway up his rock wall, jumped, grabbed ahold of him, and tumbled onto the couch. “I still don’t know why you’re here.”

“I’m a kwami. I grant powers. Yours is the power of destruction—got it?”

Adrien shook his head. Plagg ignored it. “Good. You got anything to eat? I’m starving!”

“My dad must be pranking me.” Adrien thought again. “But he doesn’t have a sense of humor.”

Plagg turned and looked at him firmly. “Your dad must never know I exist, or anyone else for that matter.”

* * *

“This must be a mistake. The only superpower I could possible have is super-awkwardness.” There must be someone more qualified for this. “My friend Alya loves superheroes. She’d totally be up for the job. You should go see her!” 

Marinette desperately tried to reason with Tikki, but the kwami wouldn’t listen. “Marinette, you are the Chosen One!”

_ Chosen One? _ Marinette had once read an article for school that said that the people most qualified for a position were usually the ones that didn’t want it in the first place. _ I still don’t see why that makes me the person for the job. _

* * *

Marinette studied the earrings in the palm of her hand. They were shiny red enamel with black spots, like a ladybug. Tikki told her that after they were activated, they would have a disguised look for "everyday wear".

She recited Tikki’s instructions as she put them on. “Okay, so all I have to do is break the object where the…whatchamacallit…is hiding?”

“It’s called an _ akuma_, which you must capture.”

Marinette paced around her room. “Got it…capture it!”_ I’m still not so sure about this. _ “And what’s that charm thing called again?” _Thank goodness for Tikki’s patience. _

“‘_Lucky Charm’_. It’s your secret superpower!”

_ Lucky? Ha. _ “This is all going too fast, Tikki. I won’t be able to pull this off.”

“Trust yourself, Marinette.”

_ But how am I supposed to trust myself when all I seem to do is trip over my own feet? _

“Just say,_‘Spots On’_.”

“Huh?’_Spots On’_?”

There was a flash, and Tikki was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

“‘_Claws Out._’ That’s what you say to transform,” Plagg told Adrien from inside the empty toilet paper tube he had finally finished pawing around the room.

Adrien slipped the ring on his finger. “Got it. Plagg, _ Claws Out! _”

“Wait! I haven’t finished explain—“

It was too late. Adrien was now dressed in a leather bodysuit with cat ears and a tail. He admired his claw-like gloves. “This is too cool.”

* * *

Marinette tried to pry off the bodysuit and mask. It was a red and black ladybug print, form-fitting but flexible. She had so many questions to ask Tikki, but the kwami was nowhere to be found. 

“Tikki, if you can hear me, I want my normal clothes back. I’m not going anywhere,” she called into the air.

Marinette caught sight of the most recent newscast, the one her furious throwing of objects at Tikki must have turned on.

“Stoneheart is heading towards the Montparnasse Tower,” the reporter said. “The monster seems to be unstoppable.”

In the corner of the screen, Marinette saw a girl on a bicycle, closely following Stoneheart. _ Alya! _

“Marinette? Did you get home okay?” Marinette’s mom was upstairs, having closed the bakery for safety.

_ She can’t see me like this! _ “Uh, yeah, Mom! Just super!” She darted up the ladder to her rooftop garden just as her mother poked her head through the trapdoor, evidently not hearing her daughter’s shout.

On the roof, Marinette surveyed the situation and thought aloud. “Okay, so I have special powers…” She pulled the pack off of her waist. It was a yo-yo of all things, red with black dots. Like a ladybug. “And apparently this super amazing yo-yo thing?” She spun it a few times and then walked to the railing, letting it fly horizontally in front of her. The string extended for a few hundred feet before catching on something.

_ That wasn’t what I wanted to do! _Marinette yanked, trying to get it free, but it only pulled her over the railing and the city of Paris, towards whatever it had latched onto.

* * *

Adrien was trying out his super-powered tool, a metal staff that seemed to extend for as long as he wanted it to. He had put it up against two buildings and was balancing his way across.

Out of nowhere, a girl in a red and black spotted bodysuit and mask was launched from out of the sky, armed with an out of control yo-yo. She crashed into him and the string wrapped around them both and his staff, leaving them hanging in mid air.

“Well, hey there. Nice of you to drop in.” He raised his eyebrows, suspended upside down, flush against her.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t do it on purpose.” Marinette didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. She did take a second to regard this boy as they hung upside down. He seemed to be about her age, and much like she was dressed as a ladybug, he was made to look like a black cat, with cat ears, a belt cinched to look like a tail, a golden bell at his neck, and a mask that turned his eyes into the sclerae and oblong pupils of a cat’s.

He wriggled free of the restraints, and she landed on her feet beside him.

“You must be the partner my kwami told about. I’m…” he pondered his name for a moment. “Cat Noir. And your name is…?”

Marinette was so focused on trying to pull her yo-yo free from its knot around his staff, still straightened between the houses, that she almost gave her real name. “I’m Ma—“ She realized her mistake, but by then her yo-yo had snapped free and swung back, launching Cat Noir’s staff at his head and he winced. “I’m madly clumsy.” She hung her head. “I am so clumsy.”

“No worries, Clumsy Girl. I’m still learning the ropes too.”

In the distance, an entire building crumbled to the ground. Cat Noir propelled himself with his staff to the top of a building in the direction of the calamity.

“Wait! Where are you going?” Marinette shouted after him.

He turned from his perch. “To save Paris, right?” And he disappeared over the houses.

Marinette looked to the yo-yo in her hand. _ Trust yourself, Marinette. Trust yourself. _

_ Here goes nothing. _ She spun her yo-yo, launched it in the direction Cat Noir had taken off to, and held on tight.


	9. Chapter 9

Kim was warming up at the stadium when Stoneheart attacked. He made a run for it, the monster close behind, but he tripped and fell.

Cat Noir touched down in between Kim and Stoneheart.

“It’s not very nice to pick on people who are smaller than you,” Cat Noir told Stoneheart. Kim ran.

“I guess you’re talking about yourself,” the stone giant retorted, raising his fist. Cat Noir was too fast for him, so Stoneheart followed, pummeling the earth as he chased him in vain. Cat Noir lept onto the giant’s back and smacked him with his staff. Stoneheart only grew larger.

“Uhh, where are you, partner?” Cat Noir called for Marinette has he dodged another blow, now on the ground again.

She was watching from the top of the stadium wall. _ I can’t! I’m not going to be able to do it! _ She covered her eyes, but peeked through her fingers just in time to watch Stoneheart chuck a football goalpost across the stadium…and right towards Alya, who had been eagerly watching, phone in hand.

Cat Noir threw his staff, which extended just in time to push the goalpost away from her, but the action gave Stoneheart time to grip him in his massive stone fist.

Alya had caught sight of Marinette. “What are you waiting for, super red bug?! The world is watching you!”

_ She’s right. And the world needs me too. Trust yourself, trust yourself. _

She jumped, sent her yo-yo flying to wrap around Stoneheart’s legs, stuck her landing and yanked. “Animal cruelty? How shameful!” Stoneheart fell, and Cat Noir was freed.

The duo regrouped at the other end of the stadium. “Sorry I took so long, Cat Noir.”

“It’s cool, Wonderbug.” He prepared to run back at Stoneheart. “Now let’s kick his rocky behind.”

“Wait!” She held his tail and dragged him back. “Haven’t you noticed he gets bigger with every attack? We have to do something different.”

He looked at her in bewilderment. “Different how?”

“I don’t know.”

Cat Noir made up his mind. “Okay, then let’s use our special powers!” Before Marinette could stop him, he had bellowed “_Cataclysm! _” and his right hand welled up with a dark aura. “Apparently, I destroy whatever I touch,” he told her, grinning.

“I don’t need a superpower to destroy everything…” Marinette muttered.

Cat Noir turned and touched his powered hand to a nearby goalpost.

“No, don’t—“ Marinette tried to stop him, but as his hand met the metal, it crumbled away.

He looked at his hand in awe. “Cool! It’s just you and me now. Time to rumble, soon-to-be-rubble!”

Marinette screamed after him, and as his fist met Stoneheart’s foot, he realized why. 

Nothing happened. “Oh…I guess I only get one shot to use my power.”

Stoneheart kicked him across the field, back to where Marinette stood. “And you only have five minutes before you transform back,” she told him. “Didn’t your kwami explain anything to you?”

He looked at her sheepishly. “I guess I was a little excited about my new life.”

“Well, then it’s up to me.” She threw her yo-yo in the air. “_Lucky Charm!” _The object that fell into her hands was a red and black wetsuit.

“Super power.” Cat Noir smirked.

She brushed it off. “My kwami said I had to break the object where the whatchamacallit, the akuma, is hiding.” She studied the wetsuit.

“Well, he’s made entirely of stone.”

She looked up and over at where Stoneheart was approaching, his fist clenched. It was always clenched. “His right hand, it’s still closed. He never opens it. The object isn’t on him…it’s hidden in his fist!”

Cat Noir was waiting for the go-ahead before making his next move. “So what’s your plan?”

Marinette looked around the stadium. _ Stoneheart’s fist…Alya…the water tap…and a hose. Perfect. _She quickly hooked the hose up to the neck of the wetsuit, wrapped her yo-yo string around a confused Cat Noir’s legs, and swung him around and at Stoneheart, who caught him in his other fist.

Marinette launched herself with the wetsuit at Stoneheart, who opened his fist to catch her, dropping a small black ball of paper to the ground. “Alya, the tap!”

Alya promptly turned the faucet on, filling the wetsuit with water and giving her enough space to jump free. She crushed the paper ball under her heel, and a black butterfly took flight. She watched it soar away.

Stoneheart crumpled to the ground, leaving Ivan in his place. “What’s going on…what am I doing here?”

Cat Noir watched Marinette in awe. _ This girl is awesome. She’s crazy awesome! _“You were incredible, Mademoiselle…Bug Lady.” He shrugged. The name would come later. “You did it!”

She smiled at his awkwardness. “We both did it, partner.” They fist-bumped. “Pound it!”

The paw print on his ring flashed. Marinette pointed to it. “You should go. Our identities must remain secret.”

“Farewell, M’lady.” He ran away, calling to her over his shoulder. “Let’s do this again soon, okay?”

“Not too soon, I hope.” She looked over at Ivan and picked up the ball of paper, now an ordinary piece of notebook paper. She unfolded it and read it aloud. “_You haven’t even got the guts to tell Myléne you love her. Wuss! _”

“Kim wrote it. He makes fun of me.” Ivan stared hard at the ground.

Marinette put her hand on his shoulder. “You shouldn’t get so bent out of shape about that. There’s no shame in telling someone you love them, Ivan.”

“…How do you know my name, mademoiselle?”

_ Oh, no. _Alya came to her rescue. She had filmed the whole thing, and was still filming. “Uncanny, amazing, spectacular! Are you gonna be protecting Paris from now on? How did you get your powers? Did you get stung by a radioactive ladybug?” The questions wouldn’t stop. Marinette wanted to answer them, but she had to start walking away, before she detransformed, too. Alya followed, still filming. “I’ve got a ton of questions to ask you…what’s your name?”

Marinette turned back, and thought for a moment. “Ladybug. Call me Ladybug.”

“Super awesome!” Alya watched, shaking with excitement, as Ladybug flew over the stadium and into the distance.


	10. Chapter 10

The news was playing Alya’s videos on the air. “So thanks to this amateur footage, Paris now knows the identities of their heroes.”

Marinette was watching the news in her room, beaming. “I did it, Tikki!”

Tikki hovered up to Marinette’s face and hugged her. “See, you were up to it, Marinette!”

When Marinette’s mom called her down to dinner, she ran down her ladder to hear the same newscast playing downstairs, as the mayor announced that a celebration was to be thrown in honor of Ladybug and Cat Noir, the cities’ “new protectors.”

* * *

Adrien was watching the same newscast. “Ladybug…her name is Ladybug!” he told a disinterested Plagg, who was too busy inspecting the food Adrien had ordered him.

“What is this?” Plagg sniffed one of the items and threw it back down.

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Seriously? My personal chef made all this!”

“If you expect me to get my energy back after a transformation, I need to eat something more delicate.”

“Okay, then what  _ do _ you want?” He immediately regretted asking.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two heroes, the akuma still flittered over the Parisian skyline. It landed on the observation deck of the Montparnasse Tower, and began to multiply into hundreds of other black butterflies.

* * *

“Camembert…all he eats is camembert. Which means I’m going to smell like stinky old cheese.” Adrien was not pleased.

On the TV, the images were harrowing. “Just as Paris is about to celebrate our two new heroes, a new wave of panic is sweeping across the capital as dozens of people are transformed into stone monsters. It’s simply unbelievable!” Adrien stared at the newscast. 

“These victims transformed into stone beings are still like statues. The police are perplexed. What will happen? Will they come to life or be frozen in time forever?”

“Plagg, what’s going on? I thought we defeated him.”

* * *

“Well, did you capture the akuma?” Tikki had stopped nibbling her cookie.

The color drained from Marinette’s face.  _ No, as a matter of fact, I forgot. _ “…What does capturing the akuma have to do with the other stone beings?”

“An akuma can multiply—that’s why it must be captured.” Tikki fluttered around, her arms beating the air. “If Ivan’s emotions become negative again, then the akuma will turn him back into Stoneheart! He’ll control the stone beings and bring them to life to serve as his army!

Marinette gaped. “So that means…this is all my fault? I knew it! See Tikki, I’m not cut out to be a superhero. I’m only going to keep messing up.” You had one job, Marinette. Literally one job, she berated herself.

Tikki was sympathetic. “Keep calm. It was only your first time. You’re going to go back and capture Stoneheart’s akuma and do it successfully!”

But Marinette had her back turned. She whispered over her shoulder, “I can’t! I told you, I’m clumsy. I create disaster all the time! I’ll only make things worse for me, for you, for everyone.” She looked at Tikki, and then her eyes slid to the floor. “Cat Noir is better off without me. I quit.”

* * *

Adrien stared at Plagg. “So I can’t do  _ anything _ without Ladybug?”

Plagg shrugged. “Only Ladybug can capture akumas and repair damage caused by supervillains.”

_ So, that’s a “yes”, then. _

* * *

“If Cat Noir can’t do anything without me, then find another Ladybug.” Marinette pulled the earrings off, perhaps a little too forcefully. “I’m sorry, Tikki.”

But Tikki was gone.

Marinette stowed the earrings in their box and away in her vanity drawer.

_ I’m really sorry, Tikki. _

She sank to her knees and closed her eyes.

* * *

_ Ivan has a sensitive heart. It won’t be long before anger and sadness strike again and he and the stone beings will come alive. Then we’ll see how long you remain hidden, Ladybug and Cat Noir! Once I have your Miraculous, you will be powerless against me. Everyone will be powerless against me! _

And for the time being, everyone was.


	11. Chapter 11

Nathalie had been stuck on level one hundred and sixty-one for a while. She tried with all five lives four times a day. She’d timed it just right—if she carved out just a little time to play at eight in the morning, by the time she took her lunch break, all her lives would have regenerated. And she was going to need them, because this level was taking her an unusually long amount of time.

She took a swig of her coffee. It was her second cup that day. She was going to need at least three. Adrien had a lot of events on his schedule: a photo shoot at ten, a Chinese lesson at two, and fencing at four, not to mention meals and transportation that she had to handle. Time management was her strength, but it could get undoubtedly hectic.

But she was going to relish in her Candy Crush time, even if this level was next to impossible.

She glanced up at the clock and realized that it was already quarter after eight. Adrien was supposed to be downstairs for breakfast already.

_ I’ll check on him in a minute. _ She took another sip. _ Just let me finish this round. _


	12. Chapter 12

“Paris is relying on our new guardian angels, Ladybug and Cat Noir, to save us all. Our lives depend on them.”

Those words made Marinette’s stomach churn. _ Well, Ladybug isn’t coming to save you. She can’t. _

Her dad must have sensed her distress, because he draped his arm over her shoulders. “Listen, I know how upsetting and scary this is, but don’t worry, sweetheart. We’ve got two superheroes looking out for Paris, and the best way to help them is to show them we’re not scared because we trust them.”

Marinette couldn’t bring herself to meet his eyes. “But, what if Ladybug fails?”

Her dad squeezed her shoulder. “Then I’d come and save you.” He brandished the baguette he was about to slice like a sword. “Super Baker to the rescue!”

That made Marinette giggle. She kissed him on the cheek. “Thanks, Super Dad.” Then she ran up her ladder to get ready for school.

She threw her purse over her shoulder and went to grab her backpack from over by her vanity, but she stopped when she passed the drawer where she had put the earrings. Hesitantly, she opened the drawer and held the box in her hand.

_ I’m not the person for the job. But I might know someone who could be. _

* * *

_ If I have to wait on Ladybug in order to save Paris, then the least I can do is go to school. _

Plagg didn’t understand. “You’re such a strange kid. Who’d want to be at school when they can stay home all day?”

“I’ve had enough of being shut up at home by my dad. I wanna meet people and make friends, go to a normal school like everyone else.” He was almost there. Plagg was floating next to him, when suddenly the kwami froze in mid-air.

“I think I’m feeling weak! I’m faint...” Adrien knew Plagg just wanted a snack; he rolled his eyes.

“You know what’s strange? The fact that all you eat is this disgusting, rotten, smelly camembert cheese and that I have to smell like it twenty-four, seven. _ That’s _ strange!” But he relented and Plagg ate his cheese wedge.

“If you want to be able to transform into a superhero, then stinky cheese is the deal, my friend!”

Adrien glared, and Plagg dashed into his hiding place within his shirt. Adrien took off running again.

* * *

Alya was gushing to Marinette about her new blog: “Ladyblog, bringing you all the latest news about the coolest superhero, Ladybug. How awesome is that? Check out the number of views since I posted my latest video. Isn’t the layout so—”

Marinette stopped in her tracks. “But why do you trust Ladybug so much? All these stone beings…”

“She’s gonna handle them!”

“But what if she’s not really cut out to be a superhero even though everyone thinks she is?”

“What are you talking about, girl?” Alya swung around to meet Marinette’s eyes. “Oh wait…I know what this is about.”

_ You do? _Marinette flushed.

“You’re scared. But don’t be! I’ve seen her with my own two eyes, girl. Ladybug is a true superheroine, and she’ll protect us all! I believe in her.” And Alya walked away.

_Does she really think that? Everyone seems to be so confident in my abilities as Ladybug._ _Everyone except me. _Marinette ran to catch up.

Several students were crowding around Ivan. “You really don’t remember anything?” “You went totally ballistic! It was so cool.”

“You were seriously out to crush me, dude.” Kim scowled.

At the outskirts of the crowd, Myléne stood. Ivan lifted his eyes to hers but she looked away quickly.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t myself.”

Chloé appeared with Sabrina in tow. “Once a monster, always a monster.”

That was the last straw. Ivan shot to his feet and stormed away.

“Don’t let the door hit you on the way out!” Chloé sang after him.

* * *

_"Yes, feel the burn of those words. Lose your temper, Ivan. Your akuma awaits you." _


	13. Chapter 13

He was almost there. He was halfway up the steps. Almost inside.

The car pulled up to the curb behind him. Nathalie chased him. “Don’t do this Adrien! Your father will be furious!”

He turned to face her. “Tell him you got here too late, please!” And he ran inside.

Nathalie got back in the car and fixed her gaze straight ahead. “I’ll handle it,” she sighed to Adrien’s silent bodyguard.

* * *

Alya was confronting Chloé in the courtyard. “How could you say that to him?! You’re the _ real _Stoneheart.”

Chloé scoffed. “Oh, so I’m the one who broke Sabrina’s dad’s arm, the _ Chief _ of the _ Paris City Police_, am I? Just because your footage of those lame heroes was shown on TV doesn’t mean you have to get so high and mighty.” She blew a bubble with her gum and popped it in Alya’s face.

“You little…” Alya’s brow furrowed.

Chloé jumped on it and announced in mock alarm, “Look out! She’s angry! She’s gonna split her underwear and turn into a huge muscle-y monster!” She crossed her arms smugly.

Alya didn’t have anything to say in response, nor did she have time to come up with something, for at that moment, Chloé’s long-awaited and oft-mentioned guest arrived.

“Hey, Chloé.” Adrien waved from the entrance, evidently having not heard the exchange.

“Adrikins! You came!” Chloé squealed and ran, throwing her arms around his neck.

The student body erupted in excitement.

* * *

Marinette, meanwhile, sought out Ivan in the locker room. He was sitting in the corner against the lockers with his headphones on.

She crouched down next to him. “You know, you should tell Myléne how you feel.”

He took his headphones off but looked away. “I…don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Come on, I saw the way you look at her!” She hit his shoulder playfully.

He lowered his head.

“No, no negative emotions, Ivan.” She caught herself. No one knew what was causing the akuma attacks, so she shouldn’t either. “What I mean is…be positive. I’m sure Myléne has feelings for you, too. Go talk to her.”

“I’m no good with words, anyway,” Ivan whispered.

Marinette shrugged. “Who needs words? You could draw her a picture, send her flowers…”

Ivan perked up. “I could…write her a song?”

_ That’s the spirit. _ “That’s a great idea! What girl wouldn’t want a love song written especially for her? Go for it, Ivan, and stay positive!”

Ivan stood up and hurried off, ready to get to work on that song.

_ "The negative emotions, they’re fading!" _

* * *

Adrien usually hated signing autographs, but today, he relented. It was his first day, after all, and he hoped that once the novelty of Adrien Agreste attending _ collége _ wore off, he would be just a regular kid. At least, it seemed that was what had happened to Chloé. People didn’t seem to pay her much mind, even if she still maintained an air of owning the school.

Chloé escorted him down the hallway and into the classroom. She presented a desk at the front of the room with a flourish. “This is _ your _ seat, Adrikins! I saved it for you! _ Right _ in front of me.”

Adrien thanked her and set his bag down at the desk. He introduced himself to the boy sitting at the desk next to him. 

Unsmiling, the boy simply said, “Your friends with Chloé then, huh?” His voice was twinged with suspicion.

Adrien wasn’t expecting that. But when he glanced over at her, he watched in horror as Chloé took a wad of chewing gum from her mouth and gave it to Sabrina, who placed it gingerly on the seat of the desk across from him, at the front of the room.

Adrien stood. “Hey, what’s that all about?”

Chloe smiled. “The brats who sat here yesterday need a little..._attitude adjustment _ .” She shrugged. “I’m just commanding a bit of _ respect_, that’s all.”

“Do you think that’s _really _necessary?” Adrien kneeled and started trying to pluck the gum off. It was already firmly stuck, and bits of it came off onto his fingers.

Chloé was already gone to her own desk. “You’ve got a lot to learn about school culture, Adrikins.” She sat back with her legs crossed. “Watch the master.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Alya, wouldn’t you like to be a superhero, and go out and fight monsters and villains?” _ I hope that doesn’t sound suspicious. _

“Totally! I’m not scared of anyone. Why?”

“Oh, umm...no reason.” She was certifiably terrible at acting natural, but Alya let it slide.

She slowed her pace slightly and pulled the box out of her purse. 

Then she slipped it silently into Alya’s messenger bag.

* * *

The first thing Marinette and Alya noticed when they entered the classroom was a boy hunched over the seat of Marinette’s desk.

“Hey! What are you doing?!” Marinette rushed over as he looked up, startled. He fumbled for an explanation, and Marinette saw a wad of chewing gum pressed into the wood.

From their own desks, Chloé and Sabrina laughed loudly and forcefully. _ I see. _“Good job, you three, very funny!”

The boy jumped up. “No, no--I was just trying to take this off!”

Marinette didn’t buy it. As Chloé and Sabrina continued cackling, she yanked a handkerchief out of her purse. She tried to pick up the gum, but it was too fresh. She placed the cloth neatly over it. “You’re friends with Chloé, right?” she asked the boy over her shoulder.

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” he muttered.

Marinette glared and took her seat. The boy did the same.

* * *

“Now see what I mean about respect?” Chloé smiled as Adrien reached his desk. Suddenly, her smile looked a lot like a smirk.

_ How could I have been fooled into that? _ He slumped in his chair and rubbed his fingertips together, trying to get off the remaining bits of gum.

* * *

Marinette brought herself to glance over at the boy. “I know I’ve seen him somewhere before.”

Alya was two steps ahead. She had already searched him online and pulled up several results. She showed them to Marinette.

Marinette grabbed Alya’s phone. “Of course!” She tabbed through several images. “He’s Adrien Agreste, the son of my _favorite _ fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste!”

“Daddy’s boy, teen supermodel,_ and _ Chloe’s buddy?” Alya scoffed. “Forget it.”

* * *

The boy next to Adrien finally spoke. “Why didn’t you tell her it was Chloé’s idea?”

Adrien deflated. “I’ve known Chloé since I was a little kid. She’s not perfect...but I can’t throw her under the bus.” He lowered his eyes. “She’s like my only friend.”

Something clicked in the other boy’s expression. He offered Adrien his hand to shake. “I’m Nino. It’s time for you to make some new friends, dude.”


	15. Chapter 15

Myléne was going to be late. She burst out of the restroom into the locker room, and almost ran straight into Ivan. She yelped. “Ivan, you scared me!” 

Ivan looked down at her, his brow furrowed. “I made this for you.” He started to play obnoxiously loud rock music and screamed something unintelligible to her.

Myléne didn’t know what to make of it. Ivan was one of her closest friends, but this was most unanticipated. He was still shouting over the music, reading something off of a sheet of notebook paper.

Frightened, slightly concerned, and not to mention already late, she ran past him and out of the locker room.

She didn’t see Ivan smash his phone or crumple up the piece of paper. And she definitely did not see the black butterfly flutter in through the open window.

“ _ This is your second chance, Stoneheart. And this time, you have extra help. No one will stop you from capturing the love of your life. Just remember, I will need something in return.” _

All over Paris, the stone beings groaned to life.

* * *

Adrien, having never been to school before, had no idea that when the teacher called his name during the morning roll call, he was supposed to respond with “present”. Nino had to elbow him, and when he did say “present”, he inadvertently stood and said it a little too loudly. The whole class chuckled at this, but he was a little embarrassed.

Of course, this embarrassment did not last long because they were only three names in when a stone giant smashed through the classroom door. 

The students scrambled in all directions, but the monster made it clear who he was after; he bellowed for Myléne.

Myléne tried to run, but the stone giant grabbed her. Something in the back of her mind told her that this particular stone being could only be one person. “Let go of my, Ivan!” she pleaded. 

“I’m not Ivan anymore. I’m Stoneheart.”

Myléne tried to stay calm, but her heart was pounding out of her chest. “Why are you doing this?”

“So you and I can be together  _ forever. _ ”

Curled up under her desk, Chloé was making a panicked phone call to her father. When Stoneheart noticed this, he pushed the desk out of the way, and seized Chloé in his other hand.

Then he smashed through the exterior classroom wall and down onto the streets of Paris below.


	16. Chapter 16

“Come on! Let’s follow him.” Alya turned to where Marinette was crouched behind a desk.

“Umm, no.” Marinette didn’t budge. “You go, I’m finding myself a safe place to hide.”

“Girl, you’re gonna miss Ladybug in action!”

Marinette held Alya’s bag, containing the Ladybug Miraculous, out for her to take. “You and Ladybug will both be better off without me.”

“If you say so.” Alya ran out the door, leaving her bag in Marinette’s hands. Marinette yelled after her, but Alya was already gone.

Marinette had no choice but to follow.

* * *

In the locker room, Adrien let Plagg out of his shirt. “My first day at school, and I don’t even make it past roll call!”

Plagg lounged on the shelf in Adrien’s open locker. “A day off? Now  _ that’s _ what I’m talking about!”

“Oh, no--We’ve got homework to do!” He held up his right fist, the one with his ring. “Plagg, Claws Out!”

* * *

Gripped tightly in Stoneheart’s fist, Chloé tried to boss Stoneheart into letting her go. “You have no idea who you’re dealing with! My daddy, the mayor, will bring in the police, the army, the entire cavalry!”

Cat Noir sprang in from above. “Don’t forget the superheroes!” He beat Stoneheart on the back of the head as he came down. Stoneheart grew larger. “Oh, no! My bad!”

Chloé rolled her eyes. “Super incompetent, maybe.”

Stoneheart’s glowing eyes bore down on Chloé, still trapped in his even larger fist. “You wanted the cavalry? Well, here it is!” 

Stone beings stormed in from all directions, from all over Paris, surrounding Cat Noir.

“Seize him!” Stoneheart commanded them, gesturing to Cat Noir.

“Watch out!” Myléne cried as the beings made swipes for Cat Noir. He dodged them, but they served as an ample distraction as Stoneheart made his way down the street.

“Ivan, where are we going?” Myléne asked.

“To deliver a message. Then we will be brought together forever by a pretty black butterfly.”

Chloé made a face. “All of this lovey-dove stuff is making me sick.”

“Don’t worry, little monster. I’m gonna take care of you, too.” 

Chloé cringed.

* * *

Alya was hot on the trail. She ducked around a corner with her phone in hand near where Cat Noir was still battling the stone beings.

“If you can hear me, Ladybug, I could use a little help!” Cat Noir ducked and rolled to avoid a car hurled at him by one of the monsters.

“What is she waiting for?” Alya wondered aloud.

Marinette ran up to the street, Alya’s bag in hand, as another car was launched, this time in Alya’s direction. Cat Noir extended and threw his staff just in time to save it from smashing Alya against the wall, but she was still pinned between the wall and the vehicle. One of the stone beings took the opportunity to grab ahold of Cat Noir. 

Marinette watched in horror as the beings turned and took Cat Noir with them. Alya was still trapped, screaming for help.

Marinette dug around in Alya’s bag until her fingers closed around the Miraculous box. She opened it and pressed the earrings into her ears.

Tikki appeared as she did so. 

“I think I need Ladybug!” Marinette told her.

Tikki’s smile grew. “I knew you’d come around!”

Marinette frowned. “Well...I’m still not sure I’m up for this, but Alya’s in danger. I can’t sit back and do nothing.”  _ Trust yourself, Marinette. _ “Tikki, Spots On!”

Ladybug swung her yo-yo around a lamppost and another car, using them as anchors and then winding it around the car Alya was under. She pulled, and the car separated from the wall just enough that Alya was able to slide out.

“You can’t stay here. It’s too dangerous,” Ladybug told Alya, using her yo-yo to pick up Cat Noir’s discarded staff without even having to bend down. Then she took off, ricocheting off of a building and swinging in the direction the stone beings had taken Cat Noir.


	17. Chapter 17

Ladybug finally caught up with the stone monsters. She threw the staff at the fist of the one holding him. “Cat Noir, extend it!”

He caught it and did so, bursting free of the restraint. Before another one could grab him, she wrapped her yo-yo around his foot and pulled so that he was dangling upside down from a lamppost. “Sorry I was late.”

“Milady, have I ever told you that you turn my world _ upside down_?”

“Oh, you’re quite the jokester, aren’t you?” She looked up to realize that they were once again surrounded by stone beings. “But your comedic timing needs work! We’ve gotta get out of here!” She lept up onto the nearest building, snapping Cat Noir up with her. He landed on his feet and chased after her as they bounded over the rooftops.

“Aren’t we gonna take care of them?” Cat Noir tried to keep up. 

On her yo-yo, which she had learned conveniently doubled as a cellular device, Ladybug could see an image of Stoneheart climbing the Eiffel Tower. “No. If we want to save them all, then we go to the source.” 

They both touched down onto the Champ de Mars, facing the Eiffel Tower, where Stoneheart was perched. “_That _ one.”

* * *

The police helicopters had surrounded Stoneheart. From the ground, André Bougeois shouted through a megaphone, demanding his daughter’s safe return.

Chloé wailed. 

Stoneheart raised the first that held her. “You know what? You’re welcome to her!” And he chucked Chloé away from him.

During her moments of freefall, Chloé Bougeois did some thinking, and she desperately prayed aloud. “I promise I’ll be nice to everyone, say please and thank you all the time and--” Ladybug caught her just before she hit the ground. “I didn’t promise,” Chloe said quickly. Ladybug was confused but shrugged it off.

The mayor was nearly in tears over the return of his daughter. Her safety meant the police could make their move. “We are clear to attack,” the police chief declared.

“Wait!” Ladybug pleaded. “No, don’t attack them! You’ll only make it worse!”

The chief sneered. “I have a new plan, unlike you! Move aside and let the pros do their thing! You’ve already failed once.”

Stung, Marinette took a step back. ”He’s right, you know,” she whispered to Cat Noir. “If I had captured Stoneheart’s akuma the first time, none of this would have happened.” She covered her eyes. “I knew I wasn’t the right one for this job.”

Cat Noir put his hand on her shoulder. “No. He’s wrong.” He gestured to Chloé, who was clinging to her father. “Because without you, she would no longer be here. And because without us, they won’t make it, and we’ll prove that to them.” He looked her in the eyes. “Trust me on this. Okay?”

Marinette smiled when she registered what he said. “Okay.”

Behind them, Stoneheart started coughing and gagging viciously. He heaved one last time and a swarm and darkly colored butterflies took flight from his mouth and gathered above his head. Stoneheart fell unconscious and tumbled backwards onto the level below, still clutching Myléne. 

The butterflies took shape into a face. “_People of Paris, listen carefully. I am Hawk Moth. _”

Ladybug and Cat Noir gasped. _ This _was the man behind the akuma attacks.

Hawk Moth continued. “_Ladybug and Cat Noir, give me the ladybug earrings and the black cat ring now. You have done enough damage to these innocent people _.”

The people of Paris stood silent. Marinette was the first one to step forward.

“Nice try, Hawk Moth. But we know who the bad guy is. Let’s not reverse the roles here. Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains.” She advanced forward. “Hawk Moth, no matter how long it takes, we _ will _ find you, and _ you _ will hand us _ your _ Miraculous!”

Racing forward, Ladybug threw her yo-yo. It wrapped around the Eiffel Tower and as she caught air, she pulled it to her and flung it straight into the cloud of butterflies. “_Time to de-evilize!” _ She caught akumas rapidly, spinning her yo-yo back and forth. Finally, the cloud dispersed.

Ladybug stood on the beam of the Eiffel Tower where seconds before, Hawk Moths face had shown. She addressed the people of Paris. “Let me make this promise to you: no matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Cat Noir will do everything within our power to keep you safe.

She opened her yo-yo, and all of the akumas that had made up Hawk Moth’s face were released into the air in a wave of pure white butterflies. The people cheered.

Cat Noir watched from the ground. He couldn’t suppress his smile. “Whoever she is beneath that mask, I love that girl.”

* * *

_ “That’s the problem with superheroes! They’re too... _ heroic_! Stoneheart, they’re trying to take your loved one away from you. You must snatch their Miraculous so they will be powerless against you!” _

Stoneheart woke up. “Okay, Hawk Moth.”

* * *

Stoneheart stood up shakily, but regained his balance quickly. “You’ll never take Myléne from me! Come to me, my stone beings!” And he began to ascend.

The monsters obeyed.

Cat Noir had joined Ladybug on the Eiffel Tower and peeked over the edge to see that they were surrounded. “What do we do now? We can’t attack him.”

“Yes, but we know where the akuma is.” They watched as he continued climbing the tower.

“In his clenched fist. The one he’s holding Myléne with. So…”

“So we know he’s in love with her.” She thought for a moment. It hit her. “That’s it! We don’t separate Stoneheart and Myléne--we bring them closer together!” She turned to Cat Noir. “They’re made for each other! It’s just that they don’t know it yet!” She disappeared over the side as she followed the pair.

Cat Noir remained. “Not really following you, but I guess I better trust you. Something tells me this is how it’s going to be from here on out.” And he, too, dashed up the side of the tower.

Stoneheart was now almost to the top.

Myléne was screaming that she was afraid of heights.

Ladybug catapulted herself to the very top of the tower. “Everything is going to be alright!” Ladybug reassured her.

Stoneheart roared and his stone army climbed further towards them. Cat Noir prepared to hold them off. “How are you planning to get them closer than they already are?”

“By using our powers!” She threw her yo-yo into the air. “_Lucky Charm! _ ” A parachute pack landed in her hands. _ What am I supposed to do with this? _

The stone beings had thrown Cat Noir off the side of the tower. He caught himself before hitting the floor of a lower level “You sure you know what you’re doing?”

Ladybug shouldered the pack. “We’ll find out soon enough.” She wrapped her yo-yo around Stoneheart’s arm. “His hand--get ready!” She instructed Cat Noir. She pulled hard on the string and brought the hand holding Myléne up to Stoneheart’s mouth so that they abruptly kissed.

Stunned, Stoneheart dropped both the paper ball he was carrying...and Myléne.

Cat Noir lept forward, knocking the paper ball back up to Ladybug, where she crushed it and released the akuma.

“No more evil doing for you, little butterfly.” She was about to purify it, when she realized that Myléne was still falling. The akuma would have to wait. “Cat Noir, take care of Ivan!” And she dove off of the tower.

Cat Noir took his cue. “_Cataclysm!” _He brought his powered hand down onto the side of the Eiffel Tower, breaking off a long piece of metal as a ledge. Holding onto it, he grabbed Ivan as he fell by. 

Ladybug grabbed Myléne, then caught the escaping akuma above them. Opening her parachute, they touched down safely on the ground below. She finally released the purified akuma. “Bye-bye little butterfly!” It fluttered away, now a bright white.

She threw the parachute into the air. “_ Miraculous Ladybug!” _It disappeared and turned into thousands of ladybugs that took to the sky, restoring everything they touched to what it was before. All of the stone beings were turned back into people. All of the destroyed buildings and vehicles were whole again.

Cat Noir joined them with Ivan on the ground. “Are you seeing what I’m seeing?”

Marinette watched breathlessly. “Yeah. It’s beautiful, and amazing...it’s..._miraculous!” _


	18. Chapter 18

“_ This is just the beginning, Ladybug. You and Cat Noir may have won this battle, but I will win the war. I will get your Miraculous. _ I _ will get the absolute power! And then my secret dream will come true!” _

* * *

Ladybug smiled and looked from Myléne to Ivan. “I think you two have things to talk about.” 

Ivan gasped and started to fidget, clearly nervous.

Ladybug produced the crumpled piece of paper. “Perhaps it would help if you read the lyrics to Ivan’s song.” She handed it to Myléne.

She joined Cat Noir a distance away from the pair.

Myléne studied the paper. “Ivan, this is really beautiful. It’s a shame that you can’t hear them when you scream--I mean, sing!”

Ivan gathered what she meant. “It was scary, wasn’t it? Is that why you left?” Before Myléne could respond he turned to face her. “I’m sorry...I’ll be gentle.”

Myléne hugged him. Ivan was surprised, but his face reddened into a blush.

Marinette gushed from afar. “They’re _ so _ made for each other!”

Cat Noir made a little bow. “Like us two.” But just then, as if to consciously ruin the moment, his Miraculous beeped.

“Uh oh! You see that? Time to split! See you soon, Cat Noir!” Ladybug was already walking away.

He watched, awestruck, as she disappeared over the skyline. He bowed to her, wherever she was. “I can’t wait, M’lady.” And then he, too, ran off.

* * *

“So by the time I went to the Eiffel Tower, it was already over!” Alya lamented to Marinette as they walked back to school that day. “I’m way bummed.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll get your scoop eventually.”

“You’re right.” Alya could see it now. “Next target: ‘Ladybug, an exclusive interview’! Or wait! Even better: finding out who’s _ really _ under that mask!”

Marinette smiled to herself. “Good luck with that one.”

* * *

When Nathalie told him to get int the car, Adrien knew he was in trouble. His father was on the screen, his scowling visage unchanged from most of the times Adrien saw him. They rode in silence until they reached the _ Collége Françoise Dupont_. “Adrien…”

Adrien knew what was coming. “Father, I’m sorry.

His father continues. “I want you to take a good look at that school…” Adrien did. “...because you are never going back there…” Adrien hung his head, and started to plead, but his father wouldn’t allow him to interrupt. “...without your bodyguard.” Adrien shot up.

“He will pick you up and drop you off. Nathalie has offered to organize your new schedule. You will continue your fencing lessons, your Chinese lessons, and your photo shoots--”

“Of course! Thank you, Father!” Adrien turned. “Thank you, Nathalie!” The assistant nodded curtly and looked out the window.

Adrien’s heart soared. He jumped out of the car and ran into school to find Nino and tell him the news.

* * *

Alya was prepared to take a seat at the desk Chloé had forced them to sit at, but Marinette had a better idea.

She giggled and steered Alya towards the desk _ she _ had wanted on the first day, behind Nino and Adrien. That was where they sat down.

Chloé was not happy with this when she and Sabrina entered the classroom. “You’re in the wrong seats.” She pointed to their former desk. “Go on, get lost!”

“All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing.” Marinette stated.

Sabrina’s nose crinkled angrily at that but Chloé was on the verge of laughter “What is that even supposed to _ mean _?”

“It means that I’m not putting up with your crud anymore, Chloé.” She stood. “And neither is anyone else.” She pointed to the desks Chloé wanted her and Alya to sit at. “So go on, take your attitude, and _ get lost _!”

The class collectively thought this was hilarious, and a long time coming. Chloé, seeing that this was a lost battle, relented and sat down with Sabrina, but not silently. 

Marinette sat back down. 

“Good job!” Alya was impressed.

_ If I can face Hawk Moth, Chloé should be a piece of cake, _Marinette thought, triumphant.

Adrien hurried into the classroom. Before taking his seat next to Nino, he noticed the change in scenery and waved to Marinette. She frowned and refused eye contact.

That hurt. Adrien slouched in his chair. 

Nino caught sight of this and nudged him. “Dude, you wanna make friends, right? Then go talk to Marinette, you know, about the chewing gum.”

Adrien resolved to do just that.


	19. Chapter 19

When Marinette got outside, it was pouring rain.

_ Just my luck_. She thought about making a run for it, but decided to wait it out instead. It might give her time to collect her thoughts about everything that had happened that day. She took off her backpack and stood beneath the overhang, where it was dry.

Adrien walked out. Marinette turned her head. She had no interest in talking to him. He opened his umbrella and seemed about to walk away when he spoke over his shoulder.

“About today…I just wanted to let you know that I was only trying to take the gum _ off _ your seat.”

Marinette looked at him blankly.

He continued, “I’ve never been to school before. I’ve never had _ friends _ before.”

He turned and offered his umbrella to Marinette.

She reached out, but her fingers, half-expecting him to renounce it as a cruel joke, stopped short before grabbing it from him. He slid it into her hand, and for the first time, Marinette actually saw Adrien.

He had green eyes, like the matcha macarons she had spilled all over the street. But, unlike the crushed macarons, Marinette found hope in his beautiful eyes. Maybe all of her bad luck was leading to something better than she ever could have imagined, the start of something she had never anticipated. 

There was a clap of thunder in the distance, and Marinette normally would have jumped, but everything was so still. She was almost unable to breathe, lost in his eyes and his gentle smile. The only thought in her head was, _ Wow. _

And then the umbrella snapped shut on her head. 

And Adrien began to laugh. Not a cruel laugh, like Chloé, but a laugh that Marinette found herself reciprocating, peeking out from under the folded umbrella as she tried to reopen it.

In Marinette’s smile, Adrien saw his mom. It was not the smile of someone pretending to be happy or grateful, or even the smile of a starstruck teenage girl, but something more. It was the smile of someone who had seen disaster, possibly all of the bad luck in the world, and had found a way to come out of it still smiling. Still seeing the beauty and the hope in the world. It was the smile of someone he knew he could depend on, rain or shine. It was the smile he wished he could maintain himself.

He could have stood there and soaked it in forever, but Nathalie and his bodyguard drove up.

“See you tomorrow.” Adrien waved at Marinette as he walked towards the car.

“See you...you torro-tomm...row.” She couldn’t get the words out. Marinette stared after him and then shook her head. “Why am I stammering?”

Tikki flew up to her ear. “I think I might have an idea.”

Marinette could not deny it. She blushed.

* * *

“It’s the first day of school and we already have two lovebirds.” Plagg peeped out from his hiding place in Adrien’s shirt.

In the short time he had spoken to Marinette on the steps, Adrien had found something he had never expected to find. When he offered his umbrella, he had been doing it out of the kindness of his heart, hoping to make amends for the events of the previous day. Plagg was just being Plagg. 

“She’s just a friend, Plagg.” Adrien said, and then his face lit up as he realized what he had gained. “A..._ friend _.”

Looking out the car window at his new school, and his new friend on the steps, it seemed to Adrien that the rainy sky was glowing.

* * *

Neither of them saw a familiar figure standing on the street corner under his own umbrella. A kwami bobbed next to his head. “Excellent choice, Master,” Wayzz admitted.

“Indeed.” Master Fu stroked his beard. “Those two are made for each other.”

* * *

Marinette collected herself and grabbed her bag. She set off down the stairs and towards the pâtisserie. It was still raining, but there was a spring in her step, and the rainy world around her seemed to glow.

Maybe her luck wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
